Anyone In The World
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Perhaps Rei thinks too much about what he watches…Or maybe he just wants to know how much Kai cares about him…If you were to die, who would YOU choose to replace you? KaixRei or ReixKai, oneshot, fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! -nods- Let's move on!

Rating: PG-13 -nods- KaixRei pairing. XD Sort of Reix? And Kaix? But not really.

Summary: Perhaps Rei thinks too much about what he watches…Or maybe he just wants to know how much Kai cares about him…If you were to die, who would YOU choose to replace you? KaixRei, one-shot, fluff.

Notes: I really do get strange ideas from watching TV…I was online last night and I had Everybody Loves Raymond on (I needed background noise but didn't feel like listening to music). And so…Ray's(lmao…irony) mom was telling his dad who she would choose to replace her if she died. And Debra (Ray's wife) wanted to know who he would choose for her. XD And I thought it was a fun idea and…yes…This is what I came up with. But…I've yet to decide Rei's choice…oh well! . Hope you enjoy!

--I'm really bored. It's the first day of spring break and all I have to keep busy is reading fanfiction. So. I'm watching Maury. And I just want to say that these men who are all 'Women are slaves! They were put on earth to serve men!'…I hope they burn in hell.

. Urgh. Watching things like this makes me want to kick ass…really…where do they get these ideas? One of the guys wont let his wife look at Maury…another guy says that all women will obey men or they will burn in hell. -.- Yes…And one woman isn't allowed to got past the front step and she gets $10 a week 'if she's been good'. This girl on now gets $5 a week 'if she gets on her knees'. Grrrrrrrr.--

Right…..Moving on………

-Anyone In The World-

Rei shifted uncomfortably and turned a little in Kai's embrace to look at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. 12:39 a.m. _This is crazy…It was seven hours ago and it is still bothering me!_ Rei groaned, rolling back over and resting his head back on Kai's warm shoulder. The Russian blader had fallen asleep around 10:09. Not that Rei had been watching the clock or anything. Okay, so he had…But only cause he could not think of anything to make himself fall asleep.

"Damnit…" Rei pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at Kai's sleeping face. _He always looks so relaxed and at ease when he sleeps…_ Rei thought, smiling a little. He never used to look that way when he slept, though. Before they had become lovers, Kai was an impossibly light sleeper and was just as tense asleep as he was awake. Now, he slept soundly and it sometimes took a half an hour for Rei to wake Kai up.

But Rei was not complaining. Though Kai was still that way around most people, Rei liked knowing that Kai did not feel the need to be closed around him. "Hmm…" The happy thoughts were overridden by the reminder of why the Chinese blader was unable to fall asleep. "Hey…Kai…" Rei gently shook his lover's shoulder to try and rouse him. "Kai…"

Kai stirred, pushing Rei's hand off his shoulder and muttering something that Rei thought might have been 'Jerk'. Rei shook him again, prodding Kai in the side. The older man shifted away, muttering again. "Leave me alone, Rei…"

"No. Kai, I want to ask you something! Please, Kai…" Rei, deciding that there was only one way to wake Kai up quickly and completely, dropped his head and bit the older boy's neck. A second later, Kai's hand was on Rei's forehead pushing his head back. Rei smirked at seeing the crimson eyes glaring at him. "Well, you weren't going to wake up otherwise."

"It's 12:45, Rei, most people _don't_ want to wake up at this time," Kai responded, changing the motion of pushing Rei's head back to combing his fingers through the unbound black locks. "What did you wake me up for, anyway?"

Rei laughed nervously, relaxing a little as Kai ran his fingers through the silken black locks. The Russian blader was probably the only person who Rei would let touch his hair. Besides himself, of course… "Well…You see…uhm…well…If you could choose from anyone in the world…who would you choose to replace you if you died…?"

Kai blinked, his hand stopping its motions. "_What_?"

"I mean…I…I was watching something earlier…and he question came up…and I just started wondering…If you had to choose someone to be with me after you died…who would it be?" Rei muttered, uncomfortable now. He felt rather foolish for worrying about it and ever more so for actually asking Kai.

"Why does it matter? It's not like it would ever happen…I prefer not to think about you being with some other person if I died…unless you want to…" Kai eyed Rei questioningly. "Are you trying to tell me something here?"

"W-what! No!" Rei shook his head, sighing. "I just want to know who you would choose if you had to pick someone to take care of me if I needed it! Like…like if Voltaire was still around or something…"

"You should have put it that way the first time you asked…" Kai said quietly, resuming his stroking of Rei's hair.

Rei lie back down, hooking a leg around one of Kai's and pulling himself closer. "So…Who would you pick…?"

"Anyone in the world?" Kai repeated, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling that arched above them. Their summer home. He smiled a little, remembering their first visit together. Tala and Bryan had been there, too. In fact, it was originally just going to be the three of them, as was their tradition. For many years, the three of them had gone alone to the summer vacation home to be able to spend some time together; to be able to relax completely and not have to worry about outside problems. Three summers prior, though, Tala had, without telling Kai, invited Rei to join them for the summer.

It had been two years after Kai and Rei had gotten together and Tala had been aware that Kai was less at ease during their vacations because Rei was not there. That first summer that Rei had spent with them had made Kai completely happy. The three people that meant the most to him were there and the tension that might have been there a few years before was non-existent.

"Tala."

"Huh?" Rei looked at Kai, eyebrows raised and expression disbelieving. "_Tala_? Why Tala?" Rei demanded, quite surprised at Kai's choice. It was not that Rei did not like Tala, because he did. He trusted Tala with his life, just as he did Kai. "Why would you want me to be with Tala?"

Kai returned his gaze unwaveringly. "It has nothing to do with me wanting you to be _with_ him. Not in _that_ way. You said you wanted to know who I would choose to replace me, to take care of you. Tala is the person I trust the most with your life and your care. If there is anyone I trust to be their for you, it is him."

Rei thought about it for a few minutes, considering Kai's reasons. It made sense, actually. Kai and Tala knew each other better than anyone else and Tala was capable of doing just about anything. In fact, Rei could not help but admit that he would trust Tala to protect him more than anyone else. Besides Kai, of course. But, if Kai _wasn't_ there to help him, Rei knew that Tala would be the best person for him to turn to.

"Okay…" Rei murmured, smiling as he tucked his head under Kai's chin. "Thanks…"

"…What about you…?" Kai asked, slipping his arms around Rei's waist. "And Tala's not a choice…"

"Hey! That's not fair…"

"Sure it is…Tala's already been picked for you. Wouldn't want to put too much weight on his shoulders, now would you?" Kai replied, smirking.

"You're so mean…"

"_I'm_ mean? You woke me up at 12:40 in the morning and made me answer a question that could have waited until tomorrow," Kai muttered, stifling a yawn. "So, be nice."

Rei huffed, blowing his bangs from his eyes and pondering his answer. He knew he would never trust any of the White Tigers. Sure, he loved them and he trusted them, but he knew they all hated Kai and there was no way he would believe they would help Kai if he ever needed it. _Who else besides Tala would I trust completely…?_ Rei smiled, amused at the thought that came to mind. It was an obvious choice, now that he thought about it. He was always willing to help, despite the apparent hate of Kai…and visa-versa. Besides that, Rei knew the Kai trusted _him_ almost as much as he trusted Tala and Rei.

"Tyson," Rei said matter-of-factly.

Kai snorted, rolling his eyes. Of course. If not Tala, who else but Tyson? Besides Tala(who was basically Bryan, too, by the way) and Rei, Tyson was the only person who would be willing to do anything for Kai, if he needed it. And he was the only other person who Kai trusted that much.

"I was worried you would say Mr. Dickenson or something," Kai said, tracing Rei's spine with one hand. The younger blader shivered, laughing a little.

"I considered that, just to be mean. But, I figured I'd been mean enough for one night," Rei answered. "…Sorry for waking you up, love."

Kai shrugged, placing a kiss on Rei's bare forehead. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, scooting a down a little so that his eyes were level with Rei's. "Can you sleep now?"

Rei smiled, nodding. "Yeah…"

"Good. Go to sleep, then." Burrying a hand in Rei's hair, Kai pulled him a little closer, kissing him gently. "Remember, Tala wants to go down to the beach first thing tomorrow."

"Mmhm…Yeah…Did he ever say why…?"

"No. Bryan doesn't know either. Or he's just not telling me…" Kai shrugged, returning to his former position, arms around Rei's waist and chin resting on top of his head. "I guess we'll see in the morning. Sleep, baby…before I make you lay on the couch."

"You wouldn't dare," Rei said, sounding offended.

"Really? I've only gotten two hours of good sleep, my dear," he said, using the term teasingly. "And you know how grumpy I can get without my sleep."

"Tch! Only because you're spoiled now. Five years ago, you could survive off two hours of sleep a night. Now that you're used to nine hours, you're all 'GRRR' when you get an hour less than normal!" Rei said, looking sulky.

Kai chuckled, burying his face in Rei's hair. "You're rather strange when you don't sleep. It's a bit scary."

"Meh…Go back to sleep…" Rei mumbled. Kai smirked, realizing that the lack of sleep was finally kicking in for the younger man. "Love you, Kai…"

Smiling, Kai closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Rei. "Love you, too, Kit…"

Hmm…Yes…XD Rather pointless…I could probably do a sequel or second chapter if you guys wanted me to…since it sorta feels empty at the end…-back hurts- Well, yes…. That's that! Silly Rei…-stomach growls- O.O eep! Yes! Anyway! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! -dances away to feed the dogs-


End file.
